memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2379
Events *Tezwa challenges the Klingon Empire and takes a Klingon diplomatic delegation hostage. In response, the Klingons decimate the planet's surface before being destroyed with nadion-pulse cannons. (TNG novel: A Time to Kill). *The Federation Starfleet conquors and occupies Tezwa following the Klingon fleet's destruction, ostensibly to avoid war. In reality, the Federation President ordered the contest to conceal from the Klingons the cannons' Federation origin. (A Time to Kill) *Thousands of Starfleet officers, Federation civilian aide workers, and innocent Tezwans killed in Federation occupation of Tezwa by insurgent forces loyal to depose Prime Minister Kinchawn. (TNG novel: A Time to Heal) *Starfleet uncovers cannons' origins and the role of the Tezwan government in covering them up; the Federation Starfleet is ordered off of Tezwa by Tezwan Prime Minister Bilok. (A Time to Heal) *Federation President Min Zife of Bolarus resigns from office, along with Chief of Staff Koll Azernal of Zakdorn and Federation Secretary of Military Intelligence Nelino Quafina of Antede III. Their resignations are forced upon them by Starfleet Admiral William Ross of Earth. The three are subsequently assassinated in secret by the rogue cabal known as Section 31. The general public remains unaware of President Zife's true reason for resignation. (A Time to Heal) *Federation Councillor Ra'ch B'ullhy of Damiano serves as President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets for one month following Zife's resignation. The Federation Council calls a special election, and Governor Nanietta Bacco of Cestus III defeats Federation Special Emissary Arafel "Fel" Pagro of Ktar. (TNG novel: A Time for War, a Time for Peace) *The entire Romulan Senate is assassinated in a coup by Shinzon of Remus. He is soon deposed, but the Empire is left in disarray. TNG movie: Nemesis *The Federation, represented by Federation Starfleet Captain William T. Riker of Earth, commanding officer of the USS Titan, attempts to mediate power-sharing talks between the numerous Romulan and Reman factions. An agreement is eventually reached whereby Remus is made a protectorate of the Klingon Empire and the Reman people allowed to settle on a Romulan continent. TTN novel: Taking Wing *K’mtok becomes Klingon ambassador the United Federation of Planets. (A Time to Kill') *The Teuthis attempt to spark a civil war in the New Thallonian Protectorate as a prelude for conquest. Among the casualties of the conflict are Prime Minister Si Cwan. (NF novels ''After the Fall and Missing in Action) Promotions and transfers *Captain Elizabeth Shelby is promoted to Admiral, and assumes command of Starbase Bravo. Command of the USS Trident is passed to promoted Commander Katerina Mueller. Mueller's replacement as first officer is Commander Desma. *Lieutenant Commander Worf returns to Starfleet, taking a position on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. (TNG novel: A Time for War, a Time for Peace) *''Enterprise'' security chief Lieutenant Christine Vale is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. (A Time for War, a Time for Peace) *The [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] launches under the command of newly-promoted Captain William T. Riker. Many of her crew are transferred from the , including: Commander Deanna Troi, named diplomatic officer and head counselor; Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale, is promoted to full Commander and first officer; Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru, named security chief and tactical officer, Lieutenant Sariel Rager, named operations manager, and Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, named head nurse. *Other positions aboard Titan are: Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah, from the USS Lakota, chief engineer; Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem, chief science officer; Ensign Aili Lavena as conn officer, and Lieutenant Melora Pazlar as head of stellar cartography. *Commander Xin Ra-Havreii is named Titan chief engineer upon the death of Lieutenant Commander Ledrah. *Heaton and Mitchell Obrecht transfer to the USS Enterprise. Births and Deaths *Starfleet's involvement in the Shinzon deposition is marred by many casualties, including the death of Lieutenant Commander Data. Alternate Timelines *Starfleet abandons search efforts for the USS Voyager. Harry Kim and Chakotay continue their efforts independently. VOY episode: Timeless References and Notes Stories Series |}} Pictures from 2379 Image:Starfleet Academy.jpg|The grounds of Starfleet Academy Image:Omag EF2.jpg|The Ferengi merchant Omag Image:Senate.jpg|The Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire shortly before its assassination at the hands of Shinzon of Remus in 2379. Image:Shinzon.jpg|Shinzon of Remus in 2379. Connections * Category:Timeline